Most research on infant vision has failed to study systematically how the infant's perception of the world changes with age. A recent exception to this literature provides evidence of a developmental shift in the perception of configuration between 5 and 7 months of age. At present, insufficient evidence exists to account adequately for why the shift occurs. It is proposed that the application of a relatively new procedure can be used to clarify the nature of this developmental shift. The procedure involves measuring stimulus generalization with a familiarization-dishabituation paradigm. Alternative hypotheses concerning which configurational characteristics are preceived by the infant at different ages can be tested by comparing stimulus generalizaiion to two different novel stimuli that are constructed to share different configurational characteristics with the familiar stimulus. Preliminary research will be designed to experiment with different parameter values of the procedure, e.g., number of trials, so as to establish the most effective conditions for studying the perception of configuration. The primary objective of this research will be to assess the feasibility of this new procedure for studying the perception of configuration. Successful application of this procedure to the study of the previously reported developmental shift will provide an index of its effectiveness.